


Love is a burning thing

by GryffindorGirl94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Barebacking, But absolutely consensual, Drinking, Houseparty, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, Neither safe nor sane, Peter’s 16, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony, Rough Sex, Semi Public Sex, Tony is 18, starker exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorGirl94/pseuds/GryffindorGirl94
Summary: Tony is a possessive asshole and Peter is more than a little into it.





	Love is a burning thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletmanuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/gifts).



> This work was part of the Starker Exchange and was a gift for @scarletmanuka. I wasn’t gonna post this one here but since everyone’s doing it I said fuck it and here we are. Hope you enjoy this filth ♥️

Peter felt dizzy. He didn’t know whether to blame the super loud music coming from the huge speakers in the corner or the significant amount of alcohol he’d consumed in the past hour. Both. Definitely both. The Tequila shots he’d downed earlier had worked their awful magic, and he was kind of swaying on his feet, trying to walk straight but doing a poor job of it. Where the hell was Tony?.

Him and Tony had been just chilling at the boy’s huge house, watching Netflix and lazily making out, when Tony, being the popular one out of the two of them, got several texts inviting him over to a houseparty. One of his many friends was throwing it, and he lived nearby, so without anything better to do, they decided to go.

It was probably a bad idea, Peter thought while he tried to find his boyfriend amongst the crowd of sweaty, drunk teenagers. Tony said he’d go get Peter another drink, but that was a while ago and he was bored and also a little drunk, so he couldn’t really stay and wait for him for much longer. Just as he was about to head upstairs to see if he could find Tony there, he spotted him. The older boy was chatting with other 5 people, and they seemed to be laughing at something he’d said. Typical Tony behavior.

Smiling, Peter approached the small group and hugged his boyfriend from behind, leaning in to give him a surprise kiss. He wasn’t usually that much of a touchy-feely person, but sometimes he got overly handsy while drunk. Sue him.

Tony made a surprised noise and tried to pull away, but Peter ignored him, moving to stand in front of him and kissing the black haired boy properly. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and sighted happily, pulling that hard, toned body close to his.

When Tony tried to push him away a second time, Peter pulled back with a frown and an annoyed “what?” on the tip of his tongue. 

And the word froze halfway out of his mouth. 

Because when they parted and Peter got a good look of Tony’s face, he realized that the dude he’d just forcefully made out with wasn’t, in fact, Tony.

“Well hello there, sweetheart. Have we met?” The stranger drawled out, intently staring at Peter. He was good looking, Peter had to admit. Same black hair and height as his boyfriend, but his eyes were a dull pale shade of blue instead of the warm brown he knew and loved. His drunken mind told him he’d just made a terrible mistake, but Peter was too dizzy to realize, and his reactions were slower.

“Hmm, no. Look, I’m terribly sorry, that I uh... kissed you. I’m gonna go now. Yeah. Bye.” He turned around to ran away from the embarrassing scene as fast as possible, but he collided against something. Something that felt like a hard chest.

“Well, well. I leave you alone for 10 minutes and what do you do? You go make out with some other dude. I can’t believe you.” Tony spat, setting his burning gaze on Peter, who tried to make himself as small as possible.

“I’m sorry, baby. It was a mistake, I swear, I thought he was you, I mean it.” He blurted out, but Tony was seething, and didn’t seem to hear him.

“I don’t fucking care. Come here.” Tony growled, pulling Peter towards him and immediately putting his lips on Peter’s, giving him a rough kiss. Peter felt his boyfriend’s tongue practically fucking his mouth, while his hair was being pulled by said boyfriend. A low whimper escaped him and he just stood there with his mouth open, accepting the punishment for what it was. He’d seen his boyfriend like this a couple of times already, and even though he pretended to be just accepting it, it secretly got him off like crazy. He craved Tony’s rough touch. He loved waking up in the morning and staring at himself in the bathroom mirror just to be greeted by the sight of his pale covered in dark purple marks. Tony’s marks. Oh, how he craved it. And now, he’d involuntarily provoked the beast. Tonight was taking an unexpected turn, but a great one nonetheless, Peter thought giddily.

Tony pulled away and roughly grabbed Peter’s wrist, dragging him out of the main hall and into the first room he found, which turned out to be the bathroom. He closed the door behind them and pushed Peter against it, jumping on him instantly, going straight for his neck, like a lion pouncing on an innocent little doe.

Peter was making tiny choked off noises, while Tony bit and marked his neck, dragging his tongue along the pale extension of baby soft skin before biting down again, making the boy scream. He hoped no one could hear him, but with how loud the music was down the hall, he didn’t have to worry about that at all.

All of the sudden, Tony stopped giving attention to his neck and stuck a hand inside his pants instead, struggling to pull down the zipper and grab Peter’s junk at the same time. Peter’s knees wobbled, and if it wasn’t for Tony’s body holding him up, he’d probably be on the floor right now.

“Alright, sweetheart. Be quiet now, it’s time for me to show you what happens when you let someone else touch my property.” Tony’s eyes were no longer that warm shade of brown, they’d turned completely black. All Peter could do was try not to scream too loud as his boyfriend turned him around and pulled his pants down, just under his ass. Next, he felt those rough fingers prodding at him, slick with something that could only be lube. One finger entered him, and he moaned as it swirled around inside of his tight hole, purely trying to make space for something else. Soon, another one was joining the first one, and the feeling of those rough, calloused fingers wriggling inside of him sent Peter to cloud nine in no time. Oh, how he loved the burning, the stretch, the promise of something else, something bigger and better.

“I’m not going to take my time today, baby. You haven’t earned it.” With a slap to Peter’s pale pretty ass, the older boy pulled out his fingers and shoved his big cock inside of him without any consideration or care. Peter couldn’t keep his scream in this time, because the sudden intrusion hurt like hell, but he’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t enjoying it, too. He’d always been more than a little masochistic, and the stretch, along with the delicious sensation of being filled to the brim was almost too much for the poor boy to handle. He began pushing back against Tony without even noticing, and his pink mouth opened in a long moan before he could stop himself.

“Shhh, baby. Just take it.” Tony whispered in his ear before continuing with his biting all over the boy’s pale slender throat. Peter should tell his boyfriend to stop. He should turn around and go, because he knew perfectly well that the possessive way Tony behaved was far from healthy. But he couldn’t, not now, not ever. No, he got off on it. On being Tony’s property. On his boyfriend wanting him and loving him so much that he didn’t want anyone touching, talking, or even looking at him. Looking at his Peter. And honestly, that got Peter’s dick hard as hell, as wrong as it was.

The sensations were too good to ignore, and Peter’s dick was leaking pre-come inside his boxers like crazy. Tony always made him feel so good, whether they were making sweet love, or fucking like they hated each other’s guts. He just couldn’t resist him, neither him nor his body. Tony was like his favorite drug, he was wild and warm and untamed, and Peter wanted nothing more than to be completely and utterly owned by him.

“I’m close, baby. You feel so good, always so good for me.” Tony’s praise was a thing of beauty, and Peter always basked in it, today being no exception.

“Come on. Come on, baby, fucking come inside me. Mark me up.” Peter was babbling incoherently, but he didn’t care. He was so close, so so close.

“Fffffuck yeah, baby. Here it comes.” Tony came inside him with a muffled scream as he bit down on Peter’s neck, and the sensation of the warm fluid filing him up, plus the bite to his neck that seemed to make all his nerve endings explode at once made him tip over the edge, staining his boxers with his sticky release.

“Next time you wanna be a bad boy, remember to bring an extra pair of boxers with ya.” Tony said before pulling out and away. Yes, his boyfriend was a fucking possessive asshole, but Peter would never even think of being with someone else. No, because he loved his crazy ass sadistic boyfriend to the moon and back, and frankly, tonight only served to prove that Tony loved him the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [Tumblr](https://peterstark66.tumblr.com/)


End file.
